


he probe so gud

by sonicunderground123



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicunderground123/pseuds/sonicunderground123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>garrus probe so gud</p>
            </blockquote>





	he probe so gud

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend wrote this erotica for me and i couldnt help but share wit yall

 

 

"Bb don't touch my dongle I'm scared" shrieked Leah

 

 

"Oh but bb you've never experienced Alien arousal " murmured the Garrus

 

 

"Oh beb you probe so gud" Moaned Leah

 

 

"Shuttup Babeh I know it" Said Garrus as he stroked dongle lovingly

 

 

"Oh shit wuts that" Leah said alarmingly as Garrus inserted thorny member into her wimgwangle cave \

 

"Shit son She ded She couldn't handle my wingwangdiddlythang

 

The ends

 

Leah ded  Garrus is bound to die after insertion due to his species interior secksual evolution

 

Inferior But His interior evolution is out of date too

 

The real end .


End file.
